Rue's Story
by b.loves.books
Summary: The Hunger Games retold, in Rue's perspective. R&R! Rated T because it is The Hunger Games…. need I explain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is retelling The Hunger Games and will be always in Rue's perspective, I will not be changing it so you will just have to deal with it. I may be using this story for a narrative project so please, please leave reviews with comments and suggestions, I really want a good mark and you can help! If I don't get many reviews I will not continue the story so, if you like, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

_Chapter 1: The Reaping_

I didn't sleep all last night, not a wink. I am so scared. Then again everyone is. Today is The Reaping after all.

I look over at my siblings who are quietly sleeping in their beds. No nightmares come for them, after all, they aren't the ones who may possibly be forced to fight to the death.

My oldest little sister, Lola, still has another two years until her name is entered into the big glass ball. I promised myself that I will make sure that her name is only entered as many times as it must.

Right now I don't have to worry about her though. She is safe, for now.

**Page Break**

As I finish getting ready, I take a look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing what my mother wore to her first reaping, a white blouse with a flower patterned skirt.

I pull my frizzy hair back into a low ponytail.

I am terrified. I know there are thousands of people in District 11, but to have your name entered 49 times at the age of twelve, isn't good news.

Before I head to the town square, I put on my good luck charm. It is a necklace made out of woven grass with a flower charm hanging off the bottom. It reminds me of the fields I work in. I think about yesterday and how that may have been the last time I will ever climb through those trees.

I walk into the kitchen, give my parents a big hug and tell them how much I love them. Then I kiss my four little sisters and my little brother, telling them not to worry and that I will see them soon. Then, I head out the door.

**Page Break**

I wait patiently until it is my turn to sign in. A peace keeper dressed in all white apart from her black gloves calls me forward.

She pricks my finger, which kind of hurts, and smears my blood on the sheet of paper.

"Polygala, Rue. Age: 12. Go ahead." she says.

I head towards the back of the square with the rest of the twelve year old girls.

Once everyone had been signed in, Cleo Ruiz, the district 11 escort, makes her way to the stage.

I can't see her ridiculous Capitol outfit but I hear her outrageous accent.

"Welcome, welcome!" she says perkily "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour! Before we start we have a very special film, brought all the way from The Capitol!"

The video plays and I watch closely as it describes the dark days and the creation of The Hunger Games.

When the video ends is when I start to get really nervous.

_What if it is me? Who will feed my family? How will my parents, Lola, Kristen, Jordan, Henry, and sweet little Amelia deal without me?_

_There are thousands of names in the ball. _I think to myself._ Only 49 have my name on it. The odds of me walking out of here with my family aren't that bad….._

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the selection of the tributes! As usual, ladies first." Cleo walks over to the ball and selects one name.

Please don't be me, please don't be me!

"Rue Polygala!" It's me.

I am frozen to my spot.

"Come on up darling! Don't be shy!" Cleo calls

The rest of the girls look relieved it isn't them, then part forming a path for me.

I slowly walk up to the stage. Maybe this isn't a bad thing. If I win, my family will have enough food and money to last them their whole lives! If only I knew how to win…..

As I slowly climb the stairs, Cleo gives me a small "Congratulations." I give a small nod in reply.

Then Cleo asks the question I have been waiting for since my name was drawn.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

I scan through the crowd, hoping for someone to step forward, to take my place, but no one does.

I small tear runs down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I look off to the side and find my family.

They are all crying and Lola is screaming my name, telling me not to go, not to leave them.

I wish I could stay, but there is no way out now. I stand still on the stage as Cleo calls out the male tribute's name.

"Thresh Claflin!"

Another tear escapes me and I don't bother to brush this one away.

Thresh works in the meadows with me. He is like an older brother who always looks out for you.

No one steps forward to volunteer, everyone probably thinks he will win any way.

Thresh is 18 years old, 6'0 and very muscular. Only his family and I really know how kind he is on the inside.

He shows no emotion as he climbs the stage. It is a good strategy, show no feelings and hope the other tributes fear him.

"Here we are, your tributes from District 11! Rue Polygala and Thresh Claflin," Cleo says. "Well go on, shake hands!" I grasp Thresh's big hand give it a light shake.

He gives my hand a small squeeze to reassure me everything will be okay.

Cleo walks back up to the microphone and ends the ceremony with "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

It seems that the odds are never in my favour.

**What did you think? Was it good, rubbish? Leave thoughts, ideas and suggestions in your review!**


	2. AN - New story!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't published or wrote anything lately, but I've just posted a new Once Upon a Time one shot so go check that out! I'm hoping to write a lot more now I have more time! Please leave reviews of fell free to PM me if you want to talk or if you have any ideas for stories!**


End file.
